Various types of netted enclosures for use as sports goals or capture devices are known in the art. Such devices typically include a loose fitting net which is draped about a frame to create an enclosure which is open to the front. Balls are directed into the enclosure during game play or practice drills. Other devices for rebounding balls are also known in the art. These devices typically include an elastic net which is stretched taut about a frame, creating a rebound or “pitchback” effect when balls are directed into the net.
An improved system which functions as both a ball capture device and a rebounder is desired.